vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jesus (Madness Combat)
Summary "Jesus" is the first primary antagonist of Madness Combat, acting as Hank's greatest rival. Despite his name and appearance, he is not actually Jesus, merely a magically augmented human who took on his likeness for whatever reason. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Jesus Christ, the Savior, Jebediah Christoff, "Jebus" Origin: Madness Combat Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: "Savior" Powers and Abilities: High resistance to pain, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master in Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification (Jesus can amplify his reactions and speeds to respond to attacks faster and kill groups of enemies before they can fight back), Weapon Mastery, Flight, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Energy Projection (Can disintegrate people), Necromancy, Immortality (Type 2, 3, 4, and 8; Whenever he is killed, he is revived by the "Higher Powers" fate powers as long as his fight is entertaining to them), limited Regeneration (Mid, with the Halo healed part of his head that was cut off), Weapon Creation (Created a cannon in MC 1. Summons his Binary Sword many times), Empowerment (Nevadean residents can become stronger under the influence of fear and/or anger, and gain an even larger stat boost when ecstatic), BFR and Soul Manipulation (Due to the Halo's abilities of passage between worlds, upon killing someone's physical body their soul is passively sent to Hell), Resistance to Fear Manipulation (Fear does not motivate Nevadean denizens) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Capable of fighting evenly with and even overpowering Hank, and has blown him through walls on more than one occasion. Tore off the top half of a building with his telekinesis, and can easily tear apart and vaporize Agents) Speed: Superhuman with at least Supersonic reactions, higher 'with bullet time 'Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be comparable to The Auditor with the Halo) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can take and share blows with Hank, could keep up with The Auditor) Stamina: Extremely High. Even as the disease he was inflicted with was slowly killing him, Jesus was capable of fighting through and killing large amounts of foes with ease Range: Extended melee range, many meters with Halo powers and firearms Standard Equipment: His halo, the Binary Sword, a Smith and Wesson Model 500, and a TAC-50. The Halo *'The Halo:' With the Halo, Jesus can revive the dead as much stronger zombies, telekinetically move others, create forcefields that can deflect bullets and release blasts of energy that disintegrate others. Intelligence: Jesus is an incredibly skilled fighter who is extremely proficient in the use of all sorts of weapons, matching the likes of Hank in combat. He can come up with new strategies on the fly and deal with stronger opponents such as Mag Agents easily, despite the gap in their strength. Being a resident of Nevada, he can navigate through pockets of space and two separate measurement systems with ease and fight as an extremely technical mercenary through them. Weaknesses: Jesus' immortality is not reliable, as sometimes the Higher Powers don't resurrect him at all, and takes time, regardless Others Notable Victories: Henry Stickmin (Henry Stickmin Series) Henry's Profile (9-A forms were used. Speed was equalized. All of Henry's equipment was restricted) SCP-076 (SCP Foundation) SCP-076's Profile (9-A forms were used. SCP-076 had prior knowledge. Starting distance was 20 feet) Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile (Speed was equalized) Cuphead (Cuphead (Verse)) Cuphead's Profile (End game Cuphead was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Madness Combat Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Internet Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Newgrounds